marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Grog (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = None | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Heliopolis | Gender = Male | Height = 7'1" | Weight = 625 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Heliopolis | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = General of Seth's armies | Education = | Origin = Ennead | PlaceOfBirth = Heliopolis | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Thor #390 | Death = Thor Annual Vol 3 1 | HistoryText = Grog is a loyal follower of the Egyptian God of Death, Seth, Grog led his armies to assassinate the Asgardian God of Thunder, Thor after his return to Earth. On the Avengers floating headquarters called Hydrobase, Grog, and a horde of soldiers, made their first strike. Thor was aided by his comrades, the Captain and the Black Knight, and the three of them managed to defeat Grog and all of Seth’s men. Grog was carted off to the Vault by the Black Knight, but he would soon be free again. After a second attempt, by Seth, to take the life of Thor by creating a group of super humans called Earth Force, Thor went to the Vault to question Grog of his master’s whereabouts. Not alone, Thor traveled with fellow Asgardian Hogun the Grim, the Black Knight, and the reformed Earth Force, but Grog was not intimidated by the forces that massed against him. Once freed from his shackles, Grog summoned a portal back to the territory of Seth and escaped his foes. Thor had planned on Grog's escape in order to follow him into the realm of death so he could face the Death god, but Grog had been ready for Thor and his allies by having a welcoming party ready to greet his enemies once they were through the portal. The heroes fought valiantly, but were ultimately overwhelmed by Seth’s troops. Thor, too, fell before his enemies when Balder the Brave, summoned Thor’s powers back to Asgard to help defend the Golden City against another wave of Seth’s unrelenting attack. Grog reveled in his triumph over the Thunder God. The victory was short-lived, however, because with the seeming death of Balder came the return of Thor’s powers. Thor wasted no time in dispatching his foe and damaging the stronghold of Seth, the Black Pyramid. Grog, now bound and at the mercy of his captors, knew the fortress better than his enemies and got away using a secret door in the pyramid’s corridors. However, he soon returned with reinforcements to crush Thor once and for all. His strategy did not go as planned for the combined might of the Asgardians, Earth Force, the Black Knight, and the other Egyptian gods proved to be too much for Grog and his men. Unwilling to admit defeat, Grog resurfaced for the final time as Surtur, the fire demon, battled Thor. He shouted boasts of his recovery and his opponents’ inevitable defeat, but it was he who met his demise when Surtur used the remains of the Black Pyramid as a weapon against the mighty Thor. Throwing the citadel at Thor, the Black Pyramid was destroyed by Thor’s mallet, Mjolnir, leaving Grog and his remaining forces to be crushed inside. He somehow survived this and escaped the black pyramid. He would later attempt to get revenge on Thor when he was exiled for killing his grandfather, Bor along with other servants of Set, but was actually killed in the battle this time. | Powers = Grog possessed various superhuman attributes that are common among the superhuman race known as the Heliopolitans. Superhuman Strength: Like all members of his race, Grog was superhumanly strong. His strength was roughly average for a male Heliopolitan god and he could lift about 30 tons. Superhuman Speed: Grog was capable of running and moving at speeds that were beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Grog's godly metabolism and and advanced musculature dramatically reduced the amount of fatigue toxins his body generated during physical activtiy in comparisson to a human being. The full limits of his stamina aren't known, but they were at least average for his race, meaning he could physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begain to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Grog's body was much tougher and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being. Grog could withstand powerful impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to extremes in both temperatures and pressures, high caliber bullets, and powerful blasts of energy without being injured. Superhuman Agility: Grog's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were all enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Grog's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: However, like all members of his race, Grog could be injured. However, his godly lifeforce enabled him to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues. It isn't known how advanced Grog's healing capabilities were. For example, it isn't known if he was able to regenerate lost limbs or organs as some other members of his race could. Immortality: Like all members of his race, Grog is functionally immortal in the sense that he completely stopped aging upon reaching adulthood and was immune to the degenerative effects of further aging. He was also immune to the effects of all known diseases. However, Grog and all other members of various god pantheons on Earth are capable of being killed. Grog himself was killed during an attack by Surtur. | Abilities = Grog was a skilled and capable warrior. He was also a capable leader and skilled hand to hand combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Grog wielded a power lance of unknown origin that he used to fire powerful blasts of energy. It isn't known if the lance was the source of the energy or if Grog was and merely used the lance as a way of focusing the energy. The blasts were sufficiently powerful enough to harm beings as physically strong and durable as Thor. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Teleporters Category:Strength Class 30